Vittoria Huntresser
Vittoria Huntresser was a previous Dark Administrator of the Influenza Orchestra who now has joined the Regia Luna Guild capable of using Explosia Anarchy and Darkness Magic. Appearance Vittoria has long and wavy orange hair, blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. She dresses in a somewhat samurai-like robe, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, she wears an armband. She carries her katana behind her back. She has been shown to dress either very provocatively or stylishly. Personality Ever since a very young age Vittoria has had a very horrible split personality. Her main personality is very kind and caring, wanting to do nothing but help others. She will often be found drinking whilst in this persona and will also wear more provocative outfits and if nobody compliments her she will strip naked because of this, in which the men of the Guild show to have no complaints. Once the men start to stare she feels good about her body again and will wear clothes again, but these attempts will often be cut short by Piper Black for she fears that people might find Vittoria to be a very large tramp. Vittoria also is known for going out of her way to help others when she isn't slacking off and drinking at the bar of the castle. When in battle or preparing for a battle she is completely different. She often gambles her life with the opponent and often is victorious to these bets. She also becomes very sadistic and is a willing killer. She often will use her magic to severely injure the opponents and cause them severe suffering and this was her main personality in the Dark Guild. Whilst in this state she gains a very high tacticians ability and also a very high and commendable amount of intelligence which is known to compare to that of a Dark Guild Masters. History As a child she grew up alongside Piper Black before she had been abandoned in the manor as they lived in the same town. Eventually this town was destroyed by a Dark Guild and all adults were killed, then leaving the children to work as slaves for these men and women. She had been rescued by a young man who turned into the Guild Master of the Influenza Orchestra, who manipulated her into being an administrator for he told her that if they worked alongside each other she would be able to see her parents again but she knew this was a lie. She had so much anger left over from what her past was like and she felt like she could do nothing but use it to hurt others. During her days as a Dark Administrator she had many run ins with Piper which often resulted in having tea together or meeting to lunch. They became very close despite the age difference and are very good friends. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Equipment Category:Female Character Category:Mage Category:Regia Luna